A common concern of pet owners is to provide fresh drinking water for their pets particularly in hot, dry conditions and/or during periods when the owner is not present. Attempts have been made, therefore, to provide a water source for pets which is automatically refreshed. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,470,371 and 5,782,202 disclose a pet dish connected to a water line whereby a float valve in the dish causes the water to be replenished. U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,078 discloses an automatically refillable pet dish incorporated into a refrigerator. Such devices however do not automatically refresh the contents of the water dish so the pet's water may become stagnant and unhealthy. There is therefore a need for a water dish for pets which is regularly and automatically refilled and refreshed.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.